wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Militia (Warcraft III)
The workers of the Human Alliance can be converted into Militia when the need arises. You can transform Peasants individually by clicking on the Call to Arms icon on each Peasant's command card or convert them en masse by ringing the Call to Arms bell at your Town Hall. Peasants will then rally to the Town Hall, where they don armor and wield axes to fight invaders. After a set amount of time, Militia will revert back to Peasants, or you can prematurely end their military tenure at the Town Hall with the Back to Work bell. Information Militia are created by Peasants arming themselves at their Town Hall, Keep, or Castle. Militia are on a timer of 40 seconds and will convert back to Peasants when their timer runs out. You can always convert Peasants to Militia via the Town Hall and convert them back to Peasants at any time. Militia can only be created from a player's starting Town Hall, but they can be created from any of the player's Keeps or Castles. If you want to use Militia to defend an expansion you will have to upgrade it to Keep. Militia are used to defend your town when it is under attack. After Militia are done fighting they should be returned to work. Some people choose to repair towers rather than using Peasants as Militia but you may find that using them as Militia is much more effective. Even better, use a mix of Militia and Peasants repairing towers. Only the Humans have the ability to convert their workers into an army. This gives them the ability to have a regular army and make it much larger with Miltia creating a super army. While Militia are very weak fighters, they can turn an invasion into a slaughter. The enemy thinks they can take your army but instead the Militia turn the battle into your favor. It's sometimes a difficult decision to use Militia. You should definitely use Lumber Peasants for Militia but beware of taking Peasants off Gold to create Militia when you don't have to. ;Militia Scout Players typically scout with their Peasants which have a speed of 190. But instead convert one to a Militia to scout which has a speed of 270! The Miltia can scout several locations and can take some hits from the Creeps before he converts back to a Peasant again. Although some argue it's a waste of resources to use a Militia instead of a Footmen. Spells and Abilities Back to work :Run to the nearest Town Hall to disarm the Militia, converting it into a Peasant. Upgrades ;Iron Forged Swords :Increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. : :;Steel Forged Swords ::Further increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. : :: ::;Mithril Forged Swords :::Further increases the attack damage of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Dragonhawk Riders, Gryphon Riders, and Knights. :: ;Iron Plating :Increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :;Steel Plating ::Further increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :: ::;Mithril Plating :::Further increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. :: Gallery External links Category:Warcraft III melee human units Category:Humans